The field of the disclosure relates generally to power distribution systems, and more specifically, to a power conversion assembly for mounting to an equipment rack.
Large data processing centers (e.g., server farms) are used to perform data transactions such as, without limitation, storing, retrieving, and/or processing data, for companies and individuals all over the world. In particular, known data processing centers use computing devices, referred to herein as revenue producing devices, to perform data transactions on behalf of third parties in return for a fee. As the fee is typically based on the number of transactions performed, known data processing centers use large quantities of revenue producing devices to perform large quantities of data transactions.
Revenue producing devices may require a significant amount of power to operate. In particular, many data processing centers operate 24 hours a day 7 days a week, with the revenue producing devices using variable amounts of power. Power distribution to the revenue producing devices is further complicated by the fact that revenue producing devices generally require low-voltage direct current (DC) power (e.g., 12-54 volts DC) to operate, while the normal in building power distribution system utilizes high-voltage alternating current (AC) power (e.g., 208/480 volts AC).
In some known data processing centers, the high-voltage AC power is received by a main conversion hub that converts the high-voltage AC power to low-voltage DC power useable by the revenue producing devices. From the main conversion hub, the low-voltage DC power is routed to each rack and then to each revenue producing device. However, such systems have high copper content to overcome the significant resistive power losses caused by transmitting the low-voltage DC power over long distances throughout the data processing center. Furthermore, such systems can be susceptible to widespread power failure when the main conversion hub fails. Backup systems must be provided in either the form of redundant AC sources or battery reserves inside the system.
Other known data processing centers use integrated power racks having power equipment (e.g., without limitation, uninterruptable power supplies (UPS), AC/DC power converters, transformers, filters, and/or other power devices) housed in the rack. For these data processing centers, the high-voltage AC power is routed to each rack, and the power equipment inside the rack generates the low-voltage DC power used by the revenue producing devices within that rack. As the high-voltage AC power is routed to each rack, transmission costs are reduced as compared with the low-voltage DC transmission of a central hub. However, known integrated power racks may sacrifice between 4 and 8 U worth of space in the rack to accommodate the power conversion equipment (where a U is 1.75 inches of vertical space). Accordingly, integrating the power conversion within the rack will reduce the amount of revenue producing devices stored within each rack, which reduces the number of data transactions that can be performed by the data processing center. In addition, routing high-voltage AC power to the power equipment inside the rack can create additional safety hazards that must be mitigated through the use of covers and other devices. With the power conversion equipment located at a specific location within the rack, the low-voltage DC power must be run through the majority of the height of the rack using DC rails/bus bars. Accordingly, known integrated power racks have relatively long and expensive DC rails/bus bars with high resistive power losses.